The isolation and characterization of B. subtilis mutants defective in their ability to incorporate transforming DNA is currently in progress. Our aim is to identify the genetic loci that control the ability of cells to bind and transport DNA, as well as the control of DNA processing prior to integration. We are also investigating the role of deoxyribonucleases in DNA transformation. Two DNases active on homologous DNA have been isolated and partially purified. The purification of these enzymes and their synthesis of each during growth is being investigated in competence- defective and highly competent strains.